Trapped
by Wolflover235
Summary: Naomi has been banished. Sesshomaru and Rin continue on with their lives. Rin is 3 months pregnant, but that doesn't stop her from protecting her other 3 pups from dangerous demon slayers. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well, I know this is super late, but writer's block occurred, so, I waited, I am almost done with the epilogue, so enjoy the new sequel.**_

 _ **Please read Trapped Prequel first, and the other sequels as well if you haven't.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Note:**_

 _Italics= Thoughts_

 _ **Bold Italics=**_ Talking in dog demon form

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _ **Taken**_

Rin watched as her, now human, pups played around in the fields.

They had finally found their human forms, just a couple weeks after Naomi left the clan.

Rin was proud of them, because with their human forms, they were already learning how to speak their minds, able to talk well.

"Mommy!" Layla came running through the tall grass.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"There's a guy over there who asked if we wanted to go play with him, can we?" Layla asked.

"What guy?" Rin asked, scanning the fields, _where were the others?_

"He said he had something for us to see..." Layla continued.

"Where is Rylee and Raiden?" Rin asked.

"Um... I told them to follow me..." Layla said, turning to scan the fields as well.

Rin's eyes burned red, and she transformed, _**'Stay here.'**_

With that, she took off.

She began to hear the whines of her pups, and some people talking distinctly.

With her good vision, she could see her pups back in their dog forms, not yet able to control their phasing, and a couple humans were holding them up by the nape of their neck.

"They're not much, but I'm sure they'd pay well." One of the humans said.

Rin let out a deep growl, giving away her position, before she lunged at them.

She managed to throw the humans off their feet, luckily dropping her pups before they did.

Rin stood in front of her pups, growling warningly as the hunters struggled to stand again.

"Woah, this one's feisty. She'll do perfectly." One of the humans said.

Rin growled before lunging at them again.

Her demon was in full control, and wanted nothing but blood.

Suddenly, a giant net was shot at her, forcefully driving her to the ground, and soon getting entangled in it.

" _Mommy!"_ One of the pups cried.

Rin glanced at them, ' _ **Run,**_ _Now!'_

They hesitated, wanting to come to her, but slowly, they turned and ran.

"Uh, weren't we going to get the pups too?" The hunter asked.

Rin did her best to jump up and snarl at the slayers, but was unable to move much due to her entangled form.

"Nah, we got this one. She looks tough enough to be a leader, I think she would prove to be well the cost."

It took quite a few of the slayers, but there were a lot, and together, they drug her off.

Rin raised her head, and let out a ear-piercing howl.

"God dammit, keep her quiet!" One of the slayers said.

Rin's long call was cut off by a yelp as a large needle was jammed into her neck.

She was confused as to what was happening to her, but suddenly, she felt extremely tired.

She tried to let out another howl, that turned out to be weak, before her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Unlikely Allies**_

* * *

Rin awoke, finding herself laying on the cold, hard ground, in her human form.

She pushed herself up, her body still weak with drowsiness.

She was in some room, a cell, her hands and feet were bound by shackles.

"Well. You're the last one I'd expect they'd take." A familiar voice sounded near her.

Rin turned to the voice, and in the dark corner, sat Naomi, in her similar position, but more battered.

"What's going on!" Rin growled, struggling aaginst the cuffs.

"Demon slayers. I was such an easy target for them, but _you_ , how did they even get past the guards? Sesshomaru?" Naomi asked.

"They weren't around. My pups were playing and I was the only one watching them. But they heard my call, so they'll be here soon." Rin said.

Naomi laughed, "Such faith."

Rin glanced at her, looking her over, "What have they done to you?"

Naomi smirked, "Like you actually care. What demon slayers do best. Except they plan to kill us in the slowest way possible."

Rin felt a tinge of shame, "I'm sorry."

Naomi laughed, "You show pity on me now, Drama Queen?"

"Don't worry, we'll get out of this." Rin said.

" _We?_ Even if we get out of here, what do you mean by _we?_ I am banished, I think this is the best place for me now." Naomi said.

"Don't say that! We're gonna get out of here, and get home, both of us." Rin said.

Naomi squinted her eyes at her, "Why are you doing this? After all that I've done to you?"

Rin looked down in thought, she wasn't sure, it was just an instinct, like Naomi was still one of her own.

Suddenly, the cage door opened.

Rin let out a low growl.

"Ah ah! Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Just come with us, and you won't get hurt." The slayer said.

"Lies! You'll hurt her whether she cooperates or not!" Naomi broke in.

"Silence! You are in no position to speak...!" The slayer started towards her.

Rin suddenly leapt up, lunging at the human.

The broad human easily tossed her off of him, throwing her to the ground.

Rin groaned as she felt the impact of the hard ground on her stomache.

"Stupid wench. You so carelessly put your babies in danger? Now the testing is vital." The slayer said, and forced Rin onto her feet.

Rin groaned in pain, her stomache in massive pain, and she feared for the worst.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to where Rin had been captured.

His fur bristled as his nose practically showed him what happened. How many slayers there were, and how they treated his mate!

He looked ahead of him, the scent trail was still fresh.

"What happened to mommy, daddy?" Layla came to his side, in her human form.

He glanced down at her, all anger dissipating.

He sighed _**'She was taken. But don't worry, I'll get her back.'**_

"I'll come with you." Layla said.

Sesshomaru shook his head, ' _ **No. You will stay here. With your brother and sister. Toshiro will look after you until I get back.'**_

 _ **'Are you sure you don't want me to go? I can talk some sense into these slayers.'**_ Toshiro asked.

 _ **'No, you're meant here. Look after the clan until I get back.'**_ Sesshomaru said before taking off without anymore questioning.

A couple of dog demons in the clan were on his tail, the few that had chosen to go with him.

Sesshomaru was missing Rin already.

When he heard her howl to him, it was a sound he had never heard before, and wished he never could have.

His mate should never have to go through that sort of danger.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Experiment**_

* * *

Rin was laid on a table.

She was confused, but couldn't find the will to fight, in fear of harming her pups more.

"Ok. Let's run some tests." One of the humans said.

Lots of tools were rolled up to them, most of them giant needles.

Rin felt suddenly nervus, this wasn't a test she was thinking of.

"Wait. Please don't." She said weakly.

They ignored her, grabbing one of the needles, "Let's take some samples of these babies. I'm curious as to how a dog demon carries puppies as a human."

"No. No." Rin pleaded, but was again ignored.

They slowly let the needle enter her belly. and she couldn't hold in the scream that was let out.

A leather strap was forced over her mouth.

Rin could only squint in pain as they practically dug the needle around in her belly, another pained feeling coming when she could feel it enter one of her pups.

Rin watched in horror as blood began to be drawn from her belly.

After a long while, they stopped, taking out the needle.

Rin's cries were muffled as she watched them examine the substance.

"Put her back in the cage, while I check this out." One of the slayers said.

Rin was again forced on her feet, and drug out of the room.

She was in massive pain, and was worried for her pups.

She was thrown into the cae, and she managed to land on her side.

As her world began to go dark, she could hear Naomi's voice.

" _Oh Rin."_

* * *

Sesshomaru and his followers had been running the whole day, passing forest after forest.

He was angered that these humans had managed to get so far away from him.

Then, his views changed into tall fields.

Sesshomaru stopped, scanning the areas.

The scent continued, and just a few miles ahead was a building, where Rin's scent stopped.

Sesshomaru growled, and took off again.

 _'Hang on Rin!'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Saving Rin**_

* * *

After the demon slayers had discovered that Rin used to be human, and her pups carried a similar trait, they began doing constant tests, and little by little, she could feel her pups starting to shut down from the constant intrusion.

She only had a couple hours of rest before she heard the slayers again.

"Wake up. Time to check the pups." The slayer said.

Rin stayed where she was, there would be no checking anymore.

"Hey. Did you hear me? Get up!" The slayer said, kickin at her arm.

Rin still didn't move, the slayer's assaults were now numb to her.

The slayer growled, and forced Rin onto her feet, "Stupid wench. Just for that, we have something else in store for you."

"Dammit." Naomi whispered, before standing.

She could take no more of this.

With the slayer concentrated on Rin, she was able to transform without him noticing.

With a deep growl, she lunged at the slayer.

The slayer jumped away in surprise, dropping Rin in the process.

Naomi stood in front of Rin, the only distance she was aloud to go with her restraints.

The slayer slowly backed off, turning back to the door, but was met by another group of dog demons.

The man was trembling in fear now, backing into the cell, which Naomi reminded she was still there.

The hunter spun around, looking at the dog demons surrounding him.

Finally, "Help! I have some dog demons on the lose! He-"

Naomi lunged forward with what little space she had left, and sunk her large teeth into the slayer's body.

The bite immediately killed him, and he was dropped to the floor.

Naomi stood, glancing at the dog demons before her. One of them being Sesshomaru.

"Se-shomaru." Rin whimpered quietly.

Sesshomaru let out a deep growl, and lunged at the bars, fangs digging into the metal.

With his strength, he managed to break the entire gate.

He rushed inside in his human form while the others stood guard.

"Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, caressing her cheek.

She glanced up at him, but was extremely tired.

His beast was enraged at the wounds that were covering Rin's body, in one day!

Suddenly, a loud thundering noise sounded.

Sesshomaru turned, seeing the backup slayers carrying a new type of weapon.

 _ **'These slayers have improved in our world. They have these new weapons called guns.'**_ Naomi informed.

The dog demons lunged forward, taking down some of the humans, the bullets barely able to get past their thick fur, but still did some damage.

"Lets get you out of here." Sesshomaru took the distraction, collecting Rin into his arms.

He left the cell, but stopped short, glancing back at Naomi, who was still restrained.

He would regret this later, but...

"Asuka! Get her and lets get out of here!" Sesshomaru ordered over the loud thuder of shots.

"He's getting away with our specimen!" One of the hunters called out, but soon after, a yell of pain and silence.

Asuka took down the human who spoke, before turning to Naomi.

He approached her, unsure of why Sesshomaru wanted to save her life, as far as he was concerned, she was getting everything she deserved.

With a growl, he swiped his large claws forward, easily breaking through the restraints, freeing her paws.

Still glaring at her, he ordered out, ' _ **Let's get out of here!'**_

He and the other dog demons took off, leaving the humans to stand in place, not daring to chase after an entire pack.

* * *

Sesshomaru made it out of the building, and stopped, scanning the area he was to run.

It was dark.

He'd never get them out fast enough.

"Rin. I need you to get on my back when I transform. Can you stand?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin was silent, but weakly nodded against his chest.

Sesshomaru gently set her on her feet, making sure she was able to stand on her own, before he moved away to transform.

He kneeled down to her, letting her slowly get onto his back.

By the time she had made it to the top, the other dog demons had come out.

 _ **'We killed most of them. But the rest still might follow.'**_ Asuka said.

Sesshomaru nodded, ' _ **Let's go.'**_

With that, they took off to the fields.

In a couple hours, they made it out of the fields, and into the shelter of the forest.

After a few miles in, Sesshomaru stopped.

 _ **'We will rest here tonight.'**_ He announced.

The clan members laid down, but still kept guard.

Sesshomaru turned from them, going up into a cave.

It wasn't occupied.

Sesshomaru laid down, and when Rin got off his back, he returned to his human form.

She limped over to a corner of the cave and sat down.

Sesshomaru joined her, studying her injuries in silence.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru started, "What did they do to you?"

Rin didn't answer for a long time, her body was still numb feeling, still shutting out the outside world.

But hearing the voice of her mate, all the emotions came flowing back.

Then, she let out a pained cry, a cry she had tried so hard to contain from the slayers.

Sesshomaru pulled her close, feelinng her pain as his own.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." She began whimpering out words he couldn't understand, something about his pups.

"Shh, Rin. They're fine. They're back at the clan." Sesshomaru said.

"No. Not those pups." She said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization.

Rin pulled away to look at him, "They're gone. They killed them, and took them away for more experiments."

Sesshomaru was rendered speechless, a mix of anger and sadness waging war in his body.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect them." Rin said.

Sesshomaru stared at her, "Rin, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I let them use me. I was too weak for them." Rin said.

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek, before gently pressing his lips against hers.

He could feel how much pain his mate was in, every injury that decorated her body.

Sesshomaru's lips trailed down to her neck, his tongue sneaking out to taste the blood that was drying around a tiny wound on the side of her neck.

He could taste the sedatives that remained, what they had used on her to keep her down.

His tongue gently cleaned away the dried blood, getting closer to the small puncture wound.

After he healed that wound, he gently moved to lay her down.

Her kimono was torn and shredded, almost useless, where the slayers had intruded her body without a care of ridding the clothes, or bandaging any of the wounds they caused.

Moving aside what little barrier protecting her skin, he gently laid a hand on her bloodied stomache.

He could no longer feel any life on this spot, only blood and pain.

HIs beast longed to go back to that palace and finish off every one of those slayers for the pain they had brought.

He leaned down, and carefully ran his tongue down one of the cuts on her stomache.

He was stopped short by Rin's hands digging into his hair, forcing him away from the wounds.

"Don't. I deserve these wounds. It can be a reminder to me not to be so weak." Rin said brokenly.

Sesshomaru stared at her incrediously, why was his mate beating herself up even more?

He moved closer to her, gently caressing her cheek, "Rin. You're not weak. Humans can be very destructive, and it can do harm to any of us."

"They caught some human genes in my pups, so they kept on doing tests, an that's what killed them. Then they wanted to keep them like a stupid souvenir." Rin said.

Sesshomaru's beast was enraged, and it took every bit of self control to not feed the desire to return to killing any and all humans.

"Rin. I kow how you feel, but you can't punish yourself like this. Please, let me heal you." Sesshomaru pleaded.

Rin was hesitant, but showed no signs she would resist.

Sesshomaru leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead, and down to her lips, before returning to her wounded stomache.

One by one, he cleaned and healed the wounds, until he could taste the familiar taste of his mate's soft skin.

When he was sure she was fully healed, he retreated, staring down at her tired eyes.

They were both tired, they both hadn't recieved any sleep for the last day.

He undid his mokomoko, draping it around her, before laying next to her.

She turned to him, burying her face into his chest, finally finding peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Returning Home**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was awoken by a sudden snapping sound.

The sound snapped him out of his sleep, and in immediate alert.

He could hear the other dog demons growling warningly.

Sesshmaru stood, careful not to wake Rin, before transforming and leaving the cave.

He joined the cluttered dog demons, staring out at the sound of ruffling leaves.

Then, another dog demon came out from the darkness of the trees.

 _Naomi._

Dog demons around started growling warningly.

 _ **'What are you doing here?'**_ Sesshomaru asked.

Naomi rolled her eyes, _**'Same as you. Trying to get away from these damn slayers.'**_

 _ **'And you thought you'd come running back to us?'**_ Asuka spoke up.

Sesshomaru silenced him, stepping closer to Naomi.

 _ **'I saw what you did. Why did you protect Rin?'**_ Sesshomaru asked.

Naomi sighed, _**'I may hate her guts, but she's still an alpha. An alpha I used to follow. I would have done the same for you.'**_ Naomi said.

' _ **That doesn't help your case.'**_ Sesshomaru said simply before he heard Rin approaching him.

"Hey Naomi. you made it out alive I see?" She said tiredly.

 _ **'And you look better, drama queen.'**_ Naomi said.

 _ **'Rin. you should get some more sleep. We will be leaving in a few hours.'**_ Sesshomaru said.

Rin stayed in place for a few minutes, before turning and heading back to the cave.

Sesshomaru watched her before turning back to Naomi, _**'She trusts you.'**_

 _ **'Really?'**_ Naomi asked in sarcasm.

Sesshomaru sighed, ' _ **We will talk more in the morning. Get some rest.'**_

With that, he returned to the cave, returning to his human form.

"So. What brought you two so close together while I was away?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin shrugged, "I don't know. When I saw her in that cage with me. I felt bad. I thought I'd feel relieved that she was getting what she deserved surviving on her own, but all I felt was... Pity." Rin said.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Does this mean she is returning to us?"

Rin glanced at him, she could tell he wasn't happy about the thought.

"I know that's not how this stuff works, and I know you don't trust her, but I think she's changed." Rin said.

Sesshomaru sighed again, "You will never cease to amaze me, my Rin."

"You're not mad?" Rin asked curiously.

Sesshomaru pulled her close, "How could I be mad at you? You are absolutely perfect. Some of your decisions make me wonder, but other than that."

Rin couldn't help but laugh.

Sesshomaru gently pressed a kiss against her head, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Rin sighed, still feeling that tinge of sadness in her heart, the mourning piece of losing her pups.

"Yeah." Rin said absent-mindedly, before turning to him.

She wrapped an arm around him, before closing the distance, and pressin her lips against his.

He kissed her back immediately, hopin to soothe her away from the pain.

Rin deepened the kiss, pressing against him needily.

Sesshomaru got the idea, and lowered her down to the ground.

Her shy tongue found his, and they danced together in reunion.

His hands roamed her kimono, which suddenly shook him back to reality. His hands smoothly running down her stomach.

He couldn't do this, not yet.

She was mourning and wasn't thinking clearly.

"Rin." He muttered against her lips.

She kissed him a couple more times, before silently replying to his voice, staring into his eyes.

"We can't do this yet. Not until you've full healed." He said.

Rin sighed, he was right, she could feel how wrong this was.

Sometimes she hated her demon instincts.

"When we get back to the West, Toshiro and the other nurses will attend you, to see if they've done anymore amage inside your body." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin nodded understandingly.

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek, "I love you Rin. Never forget that."

Rin nodded again, "I love you too."

With that, she moved back into his embrace, and soon found sleep again.

She couldn't wait to get home and return to her pups.

* * *

The next morning, Sesshomaru had decided he was going to carry Rin the rest of the way home.

Despite the fact that he had healed her wounds, he could still sense she was in pain, and the fact that she was limping around was enough for him.

When Rin got onto his back, he stood.

They had decided that Naomi would return with them for a second chance to prove herself.

When the western palae came into their view, Rin perked up, looking around the land for her pups.

 _ **'They're fine Rin. They are with Toshiro.'**_ Sesshomaru said assuringly.

When they came closer to the lands, other dog demons began to approach them. This time, it was a welcoming gesture.

Toshiro met them just outside of the palace.

"Oh. What did they do to her." Toshiro asked.

"I healed most of the wounds, but I want to make sure there aren't any vital injuries on the inside.

"Of course." Toshiro said.

He slowly helped Rin off of Sesshomaru's back.

"Let's get you inside." He said.

"Where are the pups?" Rin asked.

"They're still sleeping. They're perfectly fine." Toshiro said.

"Ok." Rin said.

* * *

"Well, her lower abdomen is torn in some places, and..." Toshiro silenced.

"What?" Rin asked.

Toshiro stood to face her, alarm in his eyes, "Where are the pups"

Rin's eyes lowered, "They... Didn't make it."

Toshiro nearly looked like he wanted to explode, but kept his calm, "I'm... I'm sorry my queen."

Rin simply nodded, because... It wasn't ok.

Toshiro cleared his throat, "Um. Other than that, I think she just needs some rest, and perhaps a little hapiness."

Rin was confused by the last wording.

"Mommy!" Rylee came running in.

"Rylee?" Rin spun around, all pain forgotten.

Not long after, her other two came running in.

Rin knelt down to hug them all.

"We're glad you're ok mom." Raiden said.

"We promise we won't go near another human." Rylee said sadly.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're ok." Rin said.

After a while of being on the ground, Rin's stomach began to hurt, but she could care less.

Sesshomaru felt it nonetheless.

"Ok kids, mom needs to rest. She's been through a lot." Sesshomaru spoke up.

Rin reluctantly stood, following after Sesshomaru, her pups at her heels.

* * *

Rin had found sleep almost immediately, after her pups had joined her, all curling around her hapily.

Sesshomaru left them when they were asleep.

He found Toshiro. "Thank you, for watching them."

"No problem, and, may I ask why Naomi is back?" He asked casually.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Something happened between her and Rin at the slayer's palace. I had seen it with my own eyes. Something I never thought I'd see."

"And, what was that?" Toshiro asked.

"She protected her. Rin was on the brink of death, I could see it in her eyes, and those slayers were about to take her away again, but Naomi stepped in." Sesshomaru said.

Toshiro was silent for a while before he sighed, and shook his head, "If it's what you believe. I will not stop you."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Now. I would like to start a short meeting. Gather all of the dogs and bring them into the main room."

Toshiro nodded, "Do I need to get Rin too?"

"No. Let her sleep." Sesshomaru said.

After a few minutes, many dog demons were gathering around the main room.

Sesshomaru stood, bringing all of their attention.

"I decided to have this meeting, because my mate was taken by demon slayers..."

"While you guard dogs were out doing God knows what! My mate was left alone to defend her pups, nearly costing her her life. We need to be more alert, especially when Rin is outdoors with her pups where danger lies at every corner. Asuka, I want you to follow RIn, if I am not around, no matter what. You will keep the closest eye on her. While the rest of you will always be on the lookout, take constant perimeter checks if you have to. We let our guard down one time, and it had better be our last." Sesshomaru finished.

Dog demons around the room nodded in agreement.

"That is all." Sesshomaru said simply.

The dog demons began to clear out, most likely going back to their post.

All but Toshiro and Naomi were left.

"And what about me?" Naomi asked.

"If you want to prove yourself to the clan. Then start treating Rin better, and show your loyalty to her." Sesshomaru said.

Naomi nodded reluctantly nodded, before turning to walk away.

Sesshomaru let out a deep breath, It seemed his beast would never calm down after what happened. It was angry, sad, and relieved that Rin was ok, and tired.

"Sesshomaru. Get some sleep. I'll make sure everyone keeps up to their duty." Toshiro said.

Sesshomaru wanted to object, refusing to let up the chance to check the perimeters.

But, his mate was safe, and he wanted to be with her.

He nodded, before heading to his room, finding Rin and their pups in their same condition.

He carefully laid beside them, wrapping a secure arm around Rin.

With the sense of completion, her scent next to his again, he finally found peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here is 5 chapters. More to come soon! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

* * *

Rin awoke that night, no longer able to ignore her growling stomache.

She quietly sat up, looking over at Sesshomaru and the pups, still in deep sleep.

Sighing, she left the room, heading into the main room in search of food. She found some and sat down to eat.

As she ate, her stomache reacted in different ways, due to its injuries.

She had managed to eat a full meal, and simply sit back in the chair, waiting for her body to digest and welcome the food.

Rin laid a hand on her stomach, missing the feeling of her growing pups, her pups that never got to see daylight, but pure pain.

A tear slid down her cheek, she used to be human once, and even then she saw how heartless they were, why couldn't there be more like her, or Kagome, understanding to the unexplained?

 _Kagome..._

Right now, it sounded like a good idea to go see her.

She was broken out of her broken thoughts by Sesshomaru's arm wrapping around her securely.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've just been thinking." Rin said.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head, "It will be ok, Rin. I know you're hurting, but you can't keep beating yourself up like this... It's my fault anyway for leaving you alone."

Rin turned to him, "No. I wanted to go alone. I thought I would be ok."

"And I should have gone anyway." Sesshomaru said, "I talked to the clan. We won't let these humans get anywhere near the territory again."

"Except for Kagome." Rin said.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Except for Kagome... You want to see her don't you?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Well. Then tomorrow, I will take you. But right now, you need to get more sleep. Allow yourself to heal." Sesshomaru said, kissing her gently.

Rin kissed him back, making the kiss last longer.

"Sesshomaru."

"Hmm? " He muttered against her lips. _He should really stop this._

"Whenever I am better. I would like to try again." Rin said against him.

Sesshomaru groaned against her, kissing her deeper.

This was deeply arousing his demon.

 _ **Later...**_

After what felt like hours, they forced themselves apart.

"I want more pups, and I promise I will take care of these." Rin said.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Rin. You already do that. It's like I say, quit beatig yourself up, this was beyond your control."

"I know. But it will be hard to let go." Rin said.

"You don't have to let go... Just let the pain go." Sesshomaru said, "And you can start by getting more rest."

Rin laughed, "Ok Sesshomaru."

He led her back to their room, where their pups were still asleep.

Rin joined her pups again, and they curled closer to her again.

Sesshomaru joined them not long after.

And with that peace, she found sleep again.

* * *

Kagome inhumanly threw her arms around Rin, "Oh Rin! I am so sorry! We should have visited more. I should have known something was going to happen."

"It's ok, Kagome." Rin said, not expecting that big of an outburst.

"You killed them all slowly right?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru.

"Most of them." Sesshomaru said.

"Strange. Demon slayers are getting more powerful and growing in numbers. Why exactly did they want you?" Sango asked, who had joined in the conversation.

"Because I'm a demon?" Rin said.

"Yes, but... We've never been trained to torture demons, just kill the harmless ones that cause trouble, and though I may be somewhat retired, I would never do such things to a pregnant demon whatsoever." Sango said.

"What does it matter? She was a demon, with demon babies, that was good enough for them to do what they did." InuYasha said, before looking at Rin, "I didn't mean it like _that."_

"It's ok. You're right." Rin said.

"I wish I could have been there. I might have been able to talk some sense into them." Kagome said.

"I'm not sure it would work. They sure took pleasure in what they did." Rin said.

"I'm sorry Rin. For both of you." Kagome said.

"Ok. Let's get over the depressing side of the conversation, and talk about the reason you _really_ wanted to come here." InuYasha said.

"I just wanted to see you guys. I haven't seen you in a while." Rin said.

"We missed you too Rin. You could probably see why we haven't visited lately. Seeing as your pups seem to get alone well with ours." InuYasha said.

Rin glanced outside the hut, to see her three pups, and InuYasha's two, both in human forms, running around the village.

This was the first village they had been to, so they were exploring a lot.

"Yeah. So I thought I'd come to you." Rin said, turning back to them.

* * *

All day they talked, getting caught up on each other's life.

Neither speaking again of the tragedy.

"Hey. Why don't you guys stay the night this time, and head back tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Ok." Rin said.

They had dinner, and Rin shared the news with her pups.

"Sleep over!" Yashi, the youngest, an exact replica of InuYasha, called out.

"What's a sleep over?" Layla asked.

"You don't know what a sleep over is?" Yashi asked surprised, "What universe do you live in? It's where two or more friends stay the night. Come on! Everyone to my room!" He called out and fled the hut, Raiden and Rylee fast behind.

"Um..." Layla was confused.

Shade, InuYasha and Kagome's daughter, with the replica of Kagome, stepped up, "Come on. I'll explain it to you."

She slowly led Layla out of the hut.

Layla stopped, glancing at Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Go ahead, we will find you later." Sesshomaru said.

Layla hesitantly followed after Shade.

"Still the shy one I see?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, very. The only people she's usually around is us or Toshiro. The other pups love to make friends with the clan, but she just kind of sits back." Rin said.

"You should bring them around here more often. Sango is often gone and she usually takes her kids with her, so Yashi and Shade rarely have anyone to play with." Kagome said.

"Sure." Rin said. This was the best she could do with her pups having company, and Kagome wanted the same thing.

"Well, We'll let you get some sleep, it is pretty late." Kagome said, "We obviously have't visited long enough if it took us the whole day to catch up."

"It's fine Kagome." Rin said again, "We were both busy, and we have no control over it sometimes."

Kagome came forward and gave Rin a deep hug, "Things will get better, Rin. I promise."

Rin slowly pulled away, smiling at her, this was what she needed, her friends.

She hesitantly followed Sesshomaru out of the hut.

He led her over to where her pup's scent led.

They peeked inside, to already find them all asleep.

Rin's pups had made it a habit of transforming at night to stay warm. Which gave Yashi and Shade extra blanketing.

They were both curled around the pups, arm slung over them like they were teddy bears.

Rin smiled, her pups were so happy meeting them, if only she still had her previous litter...

"Rin. You're thinking again." Sesshomaru stopped her.

Rin quietly withdrew from the hut, and they found a vacant hut to sleep in.

She sat down on the bed in silence.

Would the pain ever stop gnawing at her? Like a broken glass stuck in her broken heart?

"Rin." Sesshomaru was beside her, putting an arm around her.

"I am ready." Was all she managed.

Sesshomaru was silent for a few minutes, there were her broken words again. "Rin..."

"Sesshomaru, please. I just... Want the pain to go away." Rin said, staring in his eyes.

Sesshomaru gently caressed her cheek, "Rin. This won't help ease your pain."

Rin returned the gesture, caressing his cheek, "Try." She managed. "Feeling anything is better than constantly drowning in my sorrow."

Sesshomaru and his beast both were battling for control, she needed time to heal, but she kept telling him only he could heal her.

Then, his inner demon made the decision for him.

If she thought this would help ease her pain, so be it, he was tired of watching her suffer.

He pressed his lips to hers, lovingly and securely.

Rin kissed him back, a sigh of relief exiting her body.

He slowly lowered her down to the bed, carefully leaning over her. He kissed her again, "Rin. If this ends up hurting you, I'm stopping."

Rin moaned against his lips, pulling him closer, "Please..."

He carefully rid her clothes, relieved to be able to run his hands down her body in praise without feeling the pain of her injuries.

He felt her gently beginning to remove his kimono before burying her hands into his silver hair, inviting him closer.

"Rin." He moaned her name, still hesitant.

"Please, Sesshomaru." She pleaded, moving her lips down his throat, kissing him bruisingly there.

Sesshomaru then lost all control, the way she pleaded to him, made him unconditionally, and willingly submit.

When he entered her, he waited, for any sign of discomfort.

The only sign he found, was the sound of his mate sighing in satisfaction.

Kissing her again, he gently moved against her.

Rin revelled in the feeling, the feeling of pleasure overtaking any of her pain and memories of the past.

All she felt, was Sesshomaru.

She wished this mment would never end.

By now, Sesshomaru had set a steady rhythm against her, and she matched every movement.

His lips covered hers lovingly, never had he take her so calmly, it made the moment last longer.

"My Rin. I promise you this. I will never let my guard down again, and I will stay by your side, no matter what. I will protect you." He said gently.

Rin gently kissed him, "I know, I love you."

"I love you too, Rin." He whispered to her.

It wasn't long after that they found their release together. Revelling in one another, never wishing to break apart.

This had tired them, and Sesshomaru did the deed, moving off of her to let her curl against his body.

Rin lay in silence for a while, waiting to see if the pleasure was going to wear off and send her right back into the darkness that she had felt.

Sesshomaru gently kissed the top of her head, "Stop thinking, Rin. And get some sleep.

Rin did as he said, but still couldn't help but notice that she did feel a little better. She felt complete again, like their first mating. Like the first time he marked her, and expressed his love for her.

With a small smile on her lips, she found peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Home again**_

* * *

"Be careful heading back. We will visit soon!" Kagome said.

"Not if we visit you first." Rin smiled at her.

She glanced over at InuYasha.

Then, as if he were no longer holding back, he came forward and enveloped her in his arms.

Rin was taken by surprise for a few seconds, but soon accepted it.

"Things will get better, Rin." He mumbled.

"I know." Rin said.

After what felt like minutes, InuYasha pulled away, "Ok. You guys should get home... Bye sis."

Rin smiled before turning, "Ok kids, what do we say?" Rin asked.

 _ **'Thank you!'**_ The three pups called out before racing off to the forest.

Sesshomaru quickly transformed, and waited for Rin to board, before running after them.

Rin watched as they raced together, suddenly unable to wait any longer to transform once again.

They made it back to the palace late that evening.

Sesshomaru and Rin followed their pups to their room.

And with a united groan, they fell into their beds, returning to sleep after an all day run.

Rin laughed, "Well. That's one way to get the energy out of them."

Sesshomaru chuckled, carefully embracing her from behind, "So. Are you up for taking a perimeter check tonight?"

"Yes. I need to get some air." Rin nodded, glad he was speaking her mind.

She hadn't transformed since she was taken, and her beast longed for freedom.

After informing Toshiro, they went outside into the warm night.

Sesshomaru transformed with ease, then stared down at his mate. _Was she ready for this?_

Rin took a deep breath, feeling her eyes burn red, in seconds, she stood as Sesshomaru's equal.

Her sapphire blue eyes opened against the eyes, and she took in a deep breath of the fresh air.

On this check, Asuka, Naomi, and a couple other dog demons assisted.

The night was quiet, and peaceful.

Then, a familiar scent hit her nose, and she changed direction, and followed the scent.

 _ **'Rin?'**_ Sesshomaru was on her tail.

Rin flew, part of her just knowing the way.

She reached the edge of the forest, the edge of their territory, and came to a stop, staring at the scenery before her.

Sesshomaru reached her side, confused at first, but immediately caught what she was looking at.

In the very distance, lied the large building that was occupied by demon slayers.

 _ **'I never realized that there were demon slayers so close to this place.'**_ Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru soon blocked her view, _**'Rin. We will strengthen the borders, make every member here a guard if we have to. I'm not letting them hurt you again, I promise!'**_

Rin stared at him, just the sight of him began to soothe her fear of humans once again.

 _ **'Come on. Let's head back.'**_ Sesshomaru said, _she wasn't ready yet_

 _ **'No! I want to finish this check!'**_ Rin said.

Sesshomaru was hesitant, but nodded.

 _ **'There are no slayers around here within a few miles, this part is secure.'**_ Sesshomaru said, before leading her away to the next parts of the territory.

After about an hour, they returned to the palace without trouble.

After getting some food for Rin, they returned to their room.

* * *

Weeks passed without any signs of danger.

The only thing Rin was thinking about, was having the life of pups again. But she was feeling nothing.

She feared the thought the slayers had damaged her permanently, with the inability to get pregnant ever again.

The thought of living without any future pups, felt like a giant hole in her chest that would never be filled.

* * *

Today, Toshiro, Sesshomaru, and Rin were all working with her pups, trying to teach them to control their phasing, so they would spend some more time explorig in their human forms.

"Now remember, if you want to stay human, you have to constantly think about being so, at least until your demon can adapt, the dog demon is your inner beast, and you must know when to overcome it, or it can grow to be uncontrollable." Toshiro instructed.

 _ **'What if we don't want to turn back?'**_ Raiden asked playfully.

 _ **'Yeah. It makes our prey look a lot smaller.'**_ Rylee agreed, an together, the two pups jumped at Toshiro, managing to take him off his feet by surprise.

They buried him in licks, growling playfully.

A bubble laughter wasy let out, by Rin.

"Glad to see _someone_ finds this funny." Toshiro said sarcastically, but winked at her.

"I'm sorry, um, Raiden, Rylee, get off of him, he's trying to teach you something.

 _ **'Why can't you teach us mommy?'**_ Rylee asked, abandoning Toshiro first.

"Because I had no memory of my first transformation, and what Toshiro is trying to teach you now is exactly how I learned. Toshiro is a great teacher, he's taught me many things, how to control my phasing, using instincts, and after time, my demon became accustomed to it, and let me change willingly." Rin said.

There, before her eyes, she saw her pup's human forms willingly emerge.

Rin stared at them amazed, "Good job you three. You changed back."

The three pups looked themselves over as if they just realized it.

"Well Rin. Now I know why my lessons weren't working on them." Toshiro stood by her, staring at them amazed.

"What?" Rin asked surprised.

"Not only can they willingly find their human forms, or vice versa, by command, but from the voice of their mother, or your mate. I told you that you were a fast learner, and your pups are carrying on that gene. I believe they will gain control of either form in no time. You are an excellent mother, my queen." Toshiro said.

Rin was simply speechless, and all she could manage was, "Thank you."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Layla broke her out of her trance.

"Right. Time to hunt." Toshiro said.

Along with a couple other dog demons, Toshiro disappeared into the forest.

* * *

After getting food for the pups, Rin returned to the palace to get food for herself.

By the end of the day, the pups and Rin were exhausted, and went to bed early.

Later that night, Rin awoke, noticing Sesshomaru had joined her sometime in the night.

The thought suddenly left her when a feeling from her stomach jolted her out of bed, sending her to the bathroom.

As she stood over the toilet while her stomach seemed to be at war with the food still in her stomach.

Minutes went by, but nothing happened.

During that time, she heard Sesshomaru come in behind her.

"Are you ok?" He asked after long minutes of silence.

RIn sighed, slowly feeling her stomach calm down, "Yeah. I just thought..."

Her thoughts suddenly left her, another thought entering.

She turned to Sesshomaru, eyes widened, "You don't thinnk..."

Sesshomaru was confused at first, but quickly caught on.

He slowly approached her, before resting a hand on her calming stomach.

It was silent for what felt like hours.

Sesshomaru couldn't feel anything for a long time, and slowly began to assume that it was just the food.

But then, his hand pushed against a part of her lower abdomen, where he felt something that made his beast pulse with recognition.

It was very small, but his instincts clearly told him.

Rin could read his facial features, and nearly broke into happy tears.

She had almost lost hope, but the feeling of life within her gave her the sincere feeling that things were finally set right.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well thank you who have stayed with this story. Even if it just a couple.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **jj:** Me too.

 **Sotam:** Yes, the previous litter were truly lost.

 _ **Anywho...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: News**_

"Brothers and sisters?" Rylee asked in glee.

"Like Shade and Yashi?" Raiden asked.

"I knew your pups didn't go anywhere." Layla said, gently feeling Rin's stomach.

Rin was happy that her pups were so excited for her expected pups.

"Well. It looks like things are back to normal. Congratulations, my queen." Toshiro said.

"Thank you." Rin said.

* * *

As Rin watched her pups play, she noticed their restlessness, they were constantly talking about the things they could do together with their new brothers and sisters.

Rin couldn't help but laugh, _or the trouble they would get in together._

She was broken from her thoughts when she noticed some of the dog demons around growing tense.

Asuka stood from his post, growling warningly.

Rin stood, _**'What is it?'**_

 _ **'I smell the stench of humans, similar to those slayers.'**_ Asuka said.

 _ **'Pups! Come here!'**_ Rin called to them.

They stopped playing at the sound of her wary voice, and slowly started towards her.

Sesshomaru then came to their side.

 _ **'Why would they come back?'**_ Rin asked him.

 _ **'I don't know. But they are reckless and stupid to come into our territory now.'**_ Sesshomaru said.

Although, the strange scent smelled vaguely familiar.

 _ **'There they are!'**_ A dog demon called out.

In the distance, was a lone human... On a giant cat?

"That's Sango?!" Rin gasped.

 _ **'It's a demon slayer!'**_ Asuka pointed out.

"Yes. But this one is friendly. Sesshomaru, you can't let them hurt her!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru took off to the fields, the dog demons around slowly began to follow his lead.

Once he had them all grouped up, he turned to them, stopping them in place.

 _ **'My lord?'**_ One of them questioned.

 _ **'Stand. Down.'**_ Sesshomaru ordered.

 _ **'I will never understand the new ways of this clan.'**_ Asuka commented, still standing next to Rin.

Rin ignored him, and took off to Sesshomaru.

When she finally reached them, Kilala, the giant demon cat cautiously landed a couple feet away from them.

Sesshomaru kept the clan calmed while Rin approached the demon slayer.

"Sango?" Rin asked.

"Hey Rin. I know I'm the last person you'd expect." Sango said.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that Kilala and I took care of the rest of those demon slayers." Sango said.

Rin gasped, "What?"

"I didn't kow they were so close to your territory. When you told us what happened, I went there to check it out. Rin, these weren't demon slayers, they were poachers. They are far worst. They are more experienced, and they look like something from Kagome's era. After they wouldn't listen, we destroyed the building, collapsing it with them inside. They may have survived, but I think after living with demons, my enemy is now them." Sango explained.

Rin stared in shock. "Wow, um, thanks."

"No problem, I just couldn't sleep after what you said about them. Now, I hope they won't come back. I'll check over there often to make sure they haven't started over." Sango said.

"Ok. You didn't have to do that." Rin said.

"It's fine, Rin. You're family, I gotta check on your sometimes, even if I haven't done it in a while." Sango said.

"Thank you, Sango. You've earned our trust, and we won't harm you." Sesshomaru said, making sure the other dog demons heard.

 _ **'Hey. Is this a dog demon?'**_ Rylee asked.

Rin turned to see her pups crowded around Kilala.

 _ **'I don't think so. Too weird looking, and it has two tails!'**_ Raiden said, padding at one of them.

Kilala spun around the circling dog demons in confusion.

Rin laughed, "Raiden, Rylee, quit tormenting that poor cat."

 _ **'Ah-ha! It's a cat!'**_ Raiden pointed out.

 _ **'Guys, you heard her, let's leave her alone.'**_ Layla spoke up.

Sango laughed before muttering, "Good thing she wasn't in her small size, those pups would think she was a chew toy."

Suddenly, Kilala let out a loud roar.

The pups fled from her, before laughing and going to her again.

"They like her." Sesshomaru said amused.

"Sesshomaru." Rin muttered.

"Ok. You three, leave her alone. They need to get home and you three need to eat." Sesshomaru said.

The pups hesitantly left Kilala then for good.

"Well. We will be checking by often. I'll bring Kagome when I can." Sango winked.

"Ok. Thanks Sango." Rin said.

"No problem." Sango said, before boarding Kilala.

"Bye Rin." She said before taking off to the skies.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry to make it so short.**_

 _ **But sadly, one more dangerous conflict is about to arise.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Danger**_

* * *

Rin awoke early the next morning. She felt completely at peace.

She had her pups, her mate, and was finally able to set things right by having more expecting pups.

With Sango's help, maybe she could finally relax and enjoy more time with her pups.

Sesshomaru roused beside her, putting an arm around her, "Morning rin." He whispered into her hair.

"Morning." Rin said, revelling in the sweet, peaceful silence.

Minutes went by without any words being spoke, just silence.

"Are we going to stay like this all day?" Sesshomaru finally asked aloud jokingly.

Rin smiled, turning to him, "I am hoping we can stay like this forever."

Sesshomaru smiled down at her, there was the Rin he fell in love with. Peaceful, worry-free, beautiful.

"Of course." He whispered, before kissing her gently.

Rin kissed him back, wrapping an arm around him securely.

They stay this way, until the sun came peeking in.

By then, Sesshomaru had fully marked her lips and neck, strengthening his scent on her.

After a while, RIn got out of bed to get dressed.

When she was dressed, she looked over at her sleeping pups.

They were in dog form, all curled into their bed.

Toshiro had helped make their bed bigger over the years, constantly they had no problem sharing, but they were once again beginning to outgrow this bed.

Not only that, but little nest beds would no longer do anymore good.

Her pups were growing, and they couldn't sleep in their dog form every night. They needed to learn to sleep in human forms, in a regular bed.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do we have any other rooms closer to this one?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru stared at her confused, and something else, and Rin realized she said it wrong.

"I mean... Our pups will continue to out grow these beds, they are starting to get too big to just sleep in their dog forms. So I thought to try to introduce them to a bed." Rin said.

Sesshomaru shook his head, clearing his previous thought, "Oh. yes. There are other rooms, are you sure you want them to move out?"

"No. But, they need to learn. This is a part of their training of reverting to their human forms." Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Ok. Come. I know a room."

Rin followed him out of the room, her pups still sleeping.

He practically led her to a room across from theirs, almost as big as theirs, but not quite.

"It's not much, and we'll add more beds later. They won't share forever, trust me." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded, "It's fine. Not far from us, we can show them when they wake up."

"Show them what?" Toshiro asked before he passed them.

Rin gestured towards the room, "We're giving the pups their own room."

"Oh. First time away from their parents." Toshiro said, looking into the room.

Rin looked at him, "This is not their first time."

"Right. But their first time on their own." Toshiro said.

Rin sighed, "yeah."

"Morning mommy." Layla was the first one awake.

"Good morning, Layla." Rin said, "Hey, what do you think about this room?"

Layla looked into the large new room, "It's good."

"How would you feel about sleeping in here? With your brother and sister?" Rin asked.

"You mean... I won't be with you?" She asked.

"We'll still be right across from you. It's just... You're beinning to out grow your beds again, and I think since you three are getting the hang of being in your human forms, to maybe try sleeping in a bed like I do." Rin said.

"Oh. Ok." Layla said, sounding ok with the idea.

* * *

Rin watched as her pups hapily practiced transforming from dog to human and back again. They had never been so excited over this fact.

A couple of dog demons were flying around, preparing to do a perimeter check.

Rin noticed her pups try to follow their lead.

"Not yet you three." Rin coaxed them down.

 _ **"When can we do checks? and fly?"**_ Rylee asked.

"In a couple years maybe." Rin said.

 _ **'Years?'**_ Rylee exclaimed.

 _ **"That's like... Centuries!'**_ Raiden complained.

Rin laughed, "If you're so excited, you need to watch and learn first."

Her pups lay with her and they watched the dog demons.

Toshiro towered over them from above, staring down at them amused.

"Are you doing a perimeter check for once?" Rin asked him.

 _ **'Yes... Soon, pups, you will be able to join.'**_ Toshiro said.

With that, he took off to the forest.

The four watched as they took off farther into the territory.

Suddenly, something pulsed within her, something was wrong.

Rin stood, staring out as far as she could see.

A familiar scent was tickling her senses.

It wasn't Sango.

"Sesshomaru." Rin whispered.

 _ **'Yes?'**_ Sesshomaru asked, soon beside her.

"Do you smell that?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked out the territory alertedly.

She was right, something was out there.

Suddenly, a familiar thundering sounded out, something similar to the weapon he heard when he saved Rin from those slayers.

A loud yelp was let out.

Rin focused her sights on Toshiro, who was stopped in place, and was suddenly falling to the earth.

"Toshiro!" Rin gapsed.

 _ **'No!'**_ Sesshomaru roared out, taking off towards the forest, faster than Rin could see.

"Stay here!" Rin said to her pups, before transforming and following after him.

She watched as Sesshomaru took to the skies, reaching Toshiro, and sunk his teeth into the dog's nape of the neck.

He struggled to stay up, and maintain balance as he tried to lower them slowly to the ground.

Rin reached them just as Sesshomaru managed to safely land Toshiro back on the ground.

However, a scent compelled her to keep running.

She ran past the two and deeper into the forest.

There, in a large bush, was a poacher, seeming unaware of her approaching presence.

He only showed signs of seeing her when he was too late.

Rin lunged at the bush, crushing it and the poacher before digging her canines into its fragile body.

The slayer didn't have a chance to make a sound.

When her beast was satisfied, she withdrew from the body.

Rin stared down at her work, before quickly remembering Toshiro.

She returned to the two, still where they were.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked, leaning before him.

He chuckled, " _ **Heh. I never thought our fur wouldn't be thick around around our vitals."**_

Rin felt tears burning in her eyes.

" _ **It's just a scratch. They missed**_." He said.

Rin didn't believe him. She could still see and smell the blood coming out just above his stomach and just below his chest, a place where the large fur around his neck would stop.

" _ **Let's get you inside**_." Sesshomaru said.

Rin helped a human Toshiro onto Sesshomaru's back and they returned to the palace.

* * *

The nurses around were doing what they could, but they had never dealth with a bullet wound before.

One of the reasons why Toshiro wasn't healing, they had to try to get it out before he could be able to heal, or it could stay trapped in there and torment his body.

It was a long working progress, but they managed to get it out and bandage him up.

They had to bandage him three times in the first hour because of where the bullet had nested, blood was spilling profusely.

Many times, Rin thought he wasn't going to make it, she could see in his eyes that if it was meant to be, he would give up.

Sesshomaru was taking it hard as well.

Here, Rin could see just how attached he was to Toshiro, because of their past.

He kept his Tenseiga near the entire time.

Toshiro noticed this, and smiled at him, "Don't you dare use that sword on me, Sesshomaru. If it's meant to be. It's meant to be. I've lived a long life, I won't need that."

Sesshomaru moved closer and said in a venomous voice, to hide any emotion that was wracking his body, "Then don't _die."_

Toshiro chuckled, "I'll try not to, my lord."

* * *

Hours passed, and the bleeding finally stopped.

Toshiro had lost consciousness by then, but the nurses assured that his pulse was steady.

They left him to rest.

Sesshomaru was the only one left in the room.

Rin had left to get the pups fed for bed.

With a deep breath, he left Toshiro to rest, seeking out Rin in their room.

"How is he?" Rin asked quietly.

"Sleeping." Sesshomaru replied.

He looked over to see his pups asleep as well.

He joined Rin on the bed.

She moved into his embrace, taking a deep, shaky breath, "I'm glad he's ok."

"Me too." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Are you ok? I could tell you were having a hard time back there?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said.

Rin caressed his cheek, making him face her, she could see the tears deeply hidden in his eyes, something she had never seen before. It hurt her.

She kissed him securely, deeply.

For once, Sesshomaru let his walls come down, kissing her back, taking in her strength of comfort.

They found themselves entangled in one another, comfortably lying in the bed.

"He'll be fine, Sesshomaru." Rin said, when she pulled away.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, kissing her forehead, before laying his head against hers, and they embraced the silence.

"I'm glad you're ok too." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Rin asked, confused for a second.

He looked at her, "You killed a poacher, a human, Rin. They could have shot you too."

"I know. He was stupid though. He didn't even hear me coming, you'd think he could." Rin said.

Sesshomaru laughed, actually, laughed.

Rin found it soothing and laughed with him.

When they both ceased, they glanced over at their pups who only seemed to twitch in their sleep.

"You should get some sleep, my Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked at him, "So should you."

With that, she moved closer to him, curling against him.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her, finding sleep faster than he thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Healing**_

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke late in the night.

He glanced down at his mate, still sleeping, as were his pups.

His senses wanted him to check on Toshiro.

Sesshomaru walked the dark halls, to where Toshiro was resting.

He found the bed empty.

Sesshomaru looked back out of the room, trying to pick up his scent.

The scent led him outside.

It was still dark, only the half-moon lighting the night, and crickets the only noise.

He found Toshiro standing out in the fields in the distance.

Sesshomaru went to him.

"You really shouldn't be walking." Sesshomaru said when he reached him.

Toshiro chuckled, "Oh come now Sesshomaru, you're acting as if I'm 100 years old."

Sesshomaru stared at him.

Toshiro laughed at the look, "Right. Way past that."

"You should be resting..." Sesshomaru started.

"Relax, Sesshomaru. I've healed... Mostly." Toshiro said.

It went silent for a few minutes.

"Thanks. For saving me." Toshiro said, tone suddenly serious.

"I couldn't just let you fall to your death." Sesshomaru said, "If the bullet didn't kill you, the fall most likely would have!"

Toshiro slightly flinched, "I'm sorry I worried you."

Sesshomaru just stared at him.

"Sesshomaru. I need to ask you something?" Toshiro said.

"Yes?" He waited.

"You know, despite me surviving this bullet wound, my time _is_ coming..."

"Toshiro..." Sesshomaru started.

"Are you ready?" Toshiro broke him off.

Sesshomaru's words were lost by the question, "W-what do you mean?"

 _Did he just... Stutter...?_

Toshiro gave him a look, "You know what I mean. When my time comes, are you ready to take on this clan on your own?"

"Toshiro... Don't..."

"Sesshomaru. You need to be ready. Your father wasn't going to be around forever, and neither am I." Toshiro said.

Sesshomaru remained silent, not even the old him could deny the fact that he loved Toshiro as a father far more than he ever did his real father.

"I know you're ready, Sesshomaru. I've seen you lead this clan. With or without my help. Come here, securing the land, looking after the clan, giving out particular jobs, that was all you. Sesshomaru, I don't know what happened when you went in search of your father, but it really must have brought the best out of you." Toshiro explained.

Sesshomaru smiled sadly, "It wasn't father... It was Rin."

Toshiro smiled, "Yes. The one human who has touched all our hearts, even Naomi, it would seem."

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I have faith in you Sesshomaru. I have watched you grow, and what you have become, I am proud to follow you, and I am proud of you." Toshiro said.

Sesshomaru sighed, the two people that broke into his emotions.

Toshiro lightly pat him on the back.

The pup he so wanted to call his own.

"Come here." Toshiro finally sighed, pulling him close.

Sesshomaru wasn't one to find comfort in others, but his mate... And Toshiro seemed to be the only exception.

"You've still got time, Sesshomaru. I just want you to know, nothing lasts forever." Toshiro said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I have followed many generations of this clan, but I can already tell, this one, will be a legend. Lord Sesshomaru, keep this generation going, it is one your father wanted, peace, amongst human and demon, and though many of them may not understand, some already have." Toshiro said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

The silence between the two was broken by a sudden presence they sensed.

Rin.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, but by the looks of it, she had heard everything.

"Why the tears, my queen?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just... You're such a great person to Sesshomaru. You brought him out of the dark, and I don't think you realize how much he appreciates you for that." Rin said.

"I think you mean _you,_ Rin." Toshiro said.

"No. She's right. It wasn't just her that brought the best out of me. And thanks to you, to both of you, I will be ready to lead this clan." Sesshomaru said.

Toshiro smiled, "Good. Now. Let's get some more sleep. I'm getting tired now, besides, I don't plan to leave any time soon."

The three returned into the palace.

Rin and Sesshomaru returned to their room.

"Rin, are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her climb into bed.

"Yeah. I've just... Never really seen that side of you before. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was your father." Rin said.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I'd say you wouldn't be too far off."

"So. Doesn't that make him our pups' grandpa?" Rin joked.

Sesshomaru laughed at that, "I'm not sure I'd go that far, although he does get along well with them."

Rin laughed before moving forward and kissing him, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

He kissed her back lovingly, "I love you too, my Rin."

Their love was felt in that kiss.

Sesshomaru loved her, not just because she was human, but her human escence was what taught him to feel, what taught him to love, and he would remain attached to that escence until the day he died...


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: So, I want to thank all of you for following this story, even if it is getting more off course from the original series.**_

 _ **I'd like to answer kagomeLove2's comment on chapter 6. No, I am not abandoning "In love with a killer." I was meaning to post this whole story at once, but time gets away from me and work really rose after school was over. However, I do have a couple chapters written out from that story, so I will try to get back to it after this story...**_

 _ **Anyway, this will be the last chapter.**_

 _ **An extra thanks to...**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30:**_ Thank you for following, and I am glad you like it.

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ Yes, I thought it would be a nice twist to the anime, since in any of my SessRin stories, I often hint or use lines or relate something to the anime, it's just my way of putting things together.

 _ **Sotam:**_ I love your comments, they are great detail and voices your opinion. And I am glad you like Toshiro as much as I did when I came up with him.

 _ **jj:**_ I haven't seen your comment for a couple chapters, but I know how life can get in the way. Plus the fact that I post these a little too fast.

 _ **Anywho, thanks everyone, your following and constant support for my stories, I have memorized all of your names so I look forward to getting y'all's feedback!**_

 _ **Enjoy the final chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11:**_ Epilogue

* * *

Months had gone by without another trace of the poachers.

In those months, dog demons in the clan had volunteered to venture over to that collapsed building to search for any remaining survivors.

Fortunately, the poacher that had attempted to kill Toshiro was alone, and seemed to be the last one.

With that safety of the lands, Rin successfully gave birth to her fourth full fleshed pup, this time, in a human form. They named him Taro.

The lands were peaceful for a long time, the only humans that came near the territory were Kagome or Sango.

The other pups were excited to finally meet their new brother, and it encouraged them to remain in human form for him.

Through the months, Toshiro had helped restore the room the pups were to learn to sleep in.

They had their own beds now, ad were fairing well.

Layla took a little longer, and always returned to their room to sleep with Rin and Sesshomaru.

* * *

Today, Toshiro wanted to show Raiden, Rylee and Layla the territory. They would not stop asking, so Toshiro insisted.

That day, most all dog demons attended, Sango, Kagome and InuYasha even stayed to join in.

Nothing was going to harm these pups on this check.

Sesshomaru approached Rin, her nervous features.

 _ **'Do not worry, Rin. They are well protected. It is just a part of their training.'**_ Sesshomaru told her, but couldn't deny the part of him that was nervous about this as well.

 _ **'I know. They're just still so young.'**_ Rin said.

Sesshomaru chuckled, nuzzling her _**'Now you know how I felt when you wanted me to train you.'**_

Rin laughed, _**'I wasn't young.'**_

 _ **'No, but you were fragile to me. You still are.'**_ He said.

 _ **'I'm not that fragile.'**_ Rin sai.

 _ **'You're being a drama queen again, drama queen.'**_ Naomi came up to them.

 _ **'Naomi.'**_ Sesshomaru warned.

 _ **'It's fine Sesshomaru. Let's just do this.'**_ Rin said, Naomi's nick name for her only seeming to grow on her.

With that, they went to find Toshiro and the pups, who were slowly lifting off the ground.

They were each a little shaky at flying the first few minutes into the check, but they only improved.

After a few hours, the check was complete, without any intruders.

Sesshomaru and Rin returned to the palace, into their room, where they had assigned Naomi for her first pup watch.

It looked like after she had gone out to wish them well, she slept on the bed, with Taro next to her.

Rin glanced at Sesshomaru, smiling, "I think we can trust her."

Sesshomaru smiled back, "Maybe. She still has a ways to go though before I trust her."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Naomi mumbled with her eyes still closed.

Rin laughed, "Ok Naomi. Why don't you go get some rest, we will take it from here."

Naomi stood from the bed, slowly leaving the room.

Rin immediately went to the bed, picking up the sleeping baby and holding him close.

Sesshomaru sat next to her, but had a look on his face.

"What?" Rin asked.

"This bed now reeks of Naomi." Sesshomaru said disgusted.

Rin rolled her eyes, "It will wear off soon."

"I know. But I also know a ways to get rid of it faster." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"What? Air refreshener? As Kagome calls it?" Rin guessed jokingly.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "No. Something else."

He gently kissed the lobe of her ear, sending a shock of arousal down her body.

"Ok. but not in front of Taro." Rin laughed breathlessly.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Ok. Maybe tomorrow night. Let Toshiro have his turn on watching Taro."

Rin laughed, "Ok."

To let the subject drop, she handed Taro to him.

He held him, similar to the way Rin did, eyes lowering adoringly towards the newborn.

He had his features entirely.

Although only Raiden had short black hair, resembling Rin, Sesshomaru was happy and content no matter what. When they checked on thier other three pups, who were fast asleep in their beds, Sesshomaru, Rin and Taro made it back to their own bed, finding sleep quickly.

Sesshomaru remained awake for a few minutes longer after Rin and Taro found sleep.

He simply stared at Rin, how he met her, slowly fell in love with her as she grew at his side, how she had first offered him to mate, which he was all to happy to comply, then she backed off out of fear, and he ignorantly pushed her away then. But soon, he couldn't just do that, she had made the offer, and couldn't go back, she was the one for him, and he would wait a hundred years until she would return the feelings.

Then, she transformed, it was a great point of his lifetime, but also regret, he didn't want to burden her with the instincts a dog demon possessed, yet she overcame them easily.

Rin was truly his true mate, and Sesshomaru wondere if Izayoi was every his father's true mate.

He was slowly brought out of his thoughts by Taro letting out small whimperes and cries, seemingly still asleep.

Sesshomaru stared down at his newest pup, carefully wounding an arm around the tiny baby, pulling him closer to him.

"Shh." He whispered, "You're ok. I'm here."

The cries slowed and fell silent.

"I'll always protect you." Sesshomaru whispered, eyes focused on Rin again. "All of you."

With that promise, he fell into deep sleep, awaiting to see what the future would bring to them next...


End file.
